The Wolven Chronicles Prologue
by Django Urikashima
Summary: Witnessing the death of his family and destruction of his home, A young wolfox and his brother seemingly become orphans overnight. The beginning of an Epicinthemaking, Witness the start of a hopefully long series.
1. Prologue page 1  The Beginning

The night was calm and everything was silent. The birds outside had roosted for their evening slumber, while the bugs have left for the nightlife of the City that has started to take form. Yanaté, a somewhat tall vixen with vibrant blonde fur, as well as a slender figure, was busy putting her 9 year old sienna-colored wolfox son Lowen to bed, while her 12 year old gray wolfox son sat on his own bed, looking out the window as he clutched the amulet his father gave him on his eighth birthday.

"Vincent, aren't you tired?" Yanaté asked as she tucked Lowen in, "It's almost 9:30, that's way past your bedtime."

Vincent looked to his mother with his deep blue eyes and groaned. "Mom…" he said with a whine, "I don't want to go to bed yet."

"Vincent…" Yanaté cooed before sitting down beside her son, "I know you don't like to sleep at night. But if you didn't sleep in class all day, you wouldn't be complaining about insomnia and be asleep by now."

"Feh… Dad doesn't have to go to bed at night." Vincent said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, he IS an adult honey." Yanaté said with a smile. "Besides, you know he works between the dawn and midday, so he sleeps in the afternoon."

"Then why can't I sleep during the day like Dad?" Vince whined before crossing his arms.

"Because you have school in the morning." Yanaté replied with a smile. "Good night boys."

"Night Mom." Lowen said with a yawn before turning over to his side. "Yeah, night…" Vince said with a sigh before resting his head on his pillow.

Walking down the stairs from the boys' room, Yanaté let out a small yawn as she made her way to the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, she looked to her side to see a somewhat tall, glasses wearing gray-furred wolf following in after her. "Did you put the boys to bed?"

"Yes Hierdal, though Vincent is still refusing to go to sleep." Yanaté said with a smirk. "Like always."

"I swear, who does that boy think he is, me?" Hierdal said with a smile before taking a seat beside his wife.

"I wouldn't bet against that. After all, he looks and acts a lot more like you than he does like me." Yanaté purred before nuzzling into his chest.

Wrapping his arms around her and giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead, Hierdal and Yanaté lay quietly on the sofa as they took in the silent sounds of the night. At least… that was their intention was until a loud pounding came at the door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Hierdal said as he looked at the wall clock, which read '9:53 P.M.'. Rising from the seat, Hierdal began to make his way to the hall way and towards the front door. "I'll be right back Yanaté."

"Guess again love." Yanaté said with a wink before glomping her husband. "If you're going, I might as well keep you company."

"It's probably just that real estate agent Isaac Ichenagwa. I guess we'll just have to tell him the land isn't for sale… for the third time this week." Hierdal said with a sigh as he approached the door, whose pounding started to increase in intensity. "Hold your horses, I'm coming."

Grasping the door handle, Hierdal turned it clockwise and pulled, causing the mahogany door to swing open. But to his surprise, the tall brown weasel with the green suit they expected to see wasn't there. Instead, a pair of strangers wearing dark brown cloaks stood before the door. Their features were undistinguishable, for the cloaks they wore hid their body from head to toe. The only thing Hierdal and Yanaté could see was their muzzles. The one on the left looked somewhat slick and had no nose on it, resembling that of a reptile, while the one on the right had a somewhat fuzzy muzzle that could resemble that of a mammal of some sort, with a small, triangle-like button nose. To Yanaté, it seemed like the second figure was kind of feminine.

"Can I… help you two?" Hierdal asked as he raised his eyebrows.

But Hierdal received no answer, which caused for some alarm in his mind. But before Hierdal could close the door, the figure on the left rushed him and pushed his hands into Hierdal's stomach, sending him backwards into the wall.

"HIERDAL!" Yanaté shouted as she saw her husband in pain, but was unable to do anything, for the second figure immediately dashed behind her and slugged Yanaté across the face, knocking her body onto the floor.

With a gasp, Vince quickly sat up from his bed and jumped off it before running to his brother's bedside.

"Lowen! Lowen, wake up!" Vince whispered to his brother as he shook his elbow. "C'mon, this is serious!"

Rubbing his eyes, Lowen yawned lazily and smacked his lips a bit. "Is it breakfast time already?"

"No! I heard fighting downstairs." Vince said with a worried voice, "It's not like them to fight over anything…"

"You want to find out what's going on then?" Lowen asked as he rubbed his right eye.

Vince tucked his amulet into his shirt and nodded in response. Grabbing their shoes, the Brothers quickly headed downstairs to see what was happening below. But little did they know, what they were about to see was far more horrific than what they every thought would happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…


	2. Prologue page 2

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Vince holds his left arm out to stop Lowen from going to far.

"Vince, why'd yo-" Lowen started to say before Vince covered his brother's mouth.

"Shh." Vince shushed Lowen before removing his hand. "I hear someone talking, but it doesn't sound like Mom or Dad." Tiptoeing past the staircase, Vince and Lowen moved towards the living room opening to see a group of shadows. Risking nothing, Vince kneeled to try and get as close to the opening as possible.

"Typical, they won't say a damn thing." A stern, yet whimsical voice spoke from one of the shadows. "I still don't believe these are the ones our boss spoke of…"

"They must be!" a gruff, menacing voice boomed from the larger, imposing shadow. "Why else would 'He' specifically target these two?"

"I don't know, but it's not our position to question the Boss."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Hierdal shouted as he bore his fangs. "WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING OF VALUE!"

"Humph, our sources say otherwise." the first shadow spoke as it took a shape like it was crossing its' arms. "Where is the Amulet AND the Ring?"

'No… it couldn't be…' Hierdal thought to himself as his heart began to beat faster from the suspense.

"TALK, WHERE IS THE AMULET AND THE RING?!" the second shadow shouted, losing patience as the seconds ticked by.

"I'D RATHER BE CAST INTO THE DARKEST DEPTHS BEFORE I TELL YOU BASTARD HOMEWRECKERS ANYTHING!!" Hierdal barked back as he lunged forward to bite the figure.

"What a waste of time." The first shadow scoffed as it rose its' hand in defeat. "I guess Riendahr will just have to grant you your last wish."

"My… my last- Urk!" Hierdal tried to say, but was interrupted as the second figure drove a stiletto through his chest.

"NO! HIERDAAAAAAAAL!" Yanaté screamed as she saw her husband droop over the side. Her tears poured out as she saw his blood drip on the ground, but even so, she looked for any signs of life in his eyes. Sadly, his eyes dropped lower until his breathing slowed to a stop. Her tears flowing like a river of grief, She bent over from the heartbreak and shouted, "HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEERRRRDAAAAAAALLLLLLL!"

"Oh shut up." The first figure said before driving a stiletto through her in the same fashion. "Riendahr, our mission is a failure." The first figure said as it flicked its sword to release the blood it held.

"So what do we do here Venora? If someone discovers the bodies, they'll try to find who did it." Riendarh asked as he did the same with his blade.

"…" Venora looked around the area and stopped to find a candle. "We burn the evidence, pure and simple." Venora replied as she grabbed the candle and lit it from the fireplace. Making her way to the bookcase and grabbed a book. Holding it above the open flame, Venora waited for the book to start burning before she tossed the burning book onto the bodies of Hierdal and Yanaté. "Let's go." Venora said before running towards the living room opening.

Riendahr nodded and followed Venora with the same speed and precision.

Vince and Lowen watched in shock as they saw the figures rush past them, but quickly snapped out of it when they saw the growing flames from the living room. The two brothers watched in horror as their parents lay on the ground. Their blood had already started to mix as it spread across the floor while the flames deteriorated what was left of their bodies.

Vince stared at his parents and was overwhelmed by emotions. Sorrow… Fear… Pain… Confusion… Fury… Anger, spite, RAGE! Everything rushed into his head at once and began to pound on him with the truth.

His parents were dead.

His home was being destroyed.

And he felt overwhelmed from the fact that his world was falling on top of him, crushing his spirit with agony and vengeance.

'No…' Vince thought to himself as the tears ran down his face. 'No…' Falling to his knees, unable to hold back the tears anymore, Vince clenched his teeth to contain his sorrow, but was unsuccessful in suppressing his anger and grief. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The world around him began to blur as his sanity slowly vanished, but before he could shut down, he heard a voice behind him. Expecting Lowen to be there, Vince was surprised to feel a powerful aura emitting from the closet where his father kept his early farm implements.

As he stared at the closet, his eyes opened up in awe as he saw his father's old work scythe. The voice grew louder, but Vince couldn't understand what it was saying… but he understood one thing.

He would get his Revenge with this scythe, and nothing was going to stop him.

Without a second thought, Vince charged to the closet and pried it open to grab his father's scythe, then immediately gave chase to the two assailants. Making his way outside, Vince glared at the figures as they disappeared into the Ransanka Forest, a place Vince has NEVER been inside of. But that didn't matter to Vince, for he was going to get the answers he wanted one way, or another.

Making his way to the heart of the woods, Vince saw the figures walking away and growled with intense fury. "YOU TWO!" Vince shouted as he pointed at the pair of attackers.

"Well looky here." Riendahr said with a chuckle. "We have a runt on our tail."

"And he's armed." Venora said with a scoff as she glared at Vince with her piercing green eyes. "Go back to your home little boy, before you get hurt."

"You… You people…" Vince tried to say, but as his gaze met the piercing eyes of Venora, he could feel his battle spirit escaping due to his inexperience in fighting.

"Us… what?" Venora said with a scowl. "If you're trying to pick a fight with us Junior, I'd seriously reconsider."

"You people… KILLED MY PARENTS!" Vince shouted at the top of his lungs as he found the courage that had tried to hide itself away. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Vince tightened his grip the scythe and ran towards Riendahr and Venora.

But before he could make an attack, Vince was met with a prompt slash across the face by Riendahr's stiletto. Shocked by the pain, Vince let his guard down which allowed Venora to strike Vince's hand and send his scythe into the tree limbs above.

The blood from Vince's left eye began to drip out steadily as he lay on the ground in shock. But he couldn't give up yet, for he needed to get redemption for their crimes and strike them down! Somehow finding the strength, Vince pushed against the ground to try to stand up.

"Now now…" Riendahr said with a sinister grin. "When we knock you down… you need to STAY DOWN!" Riendahr raised his blade and slashed at Vince with multiple wide arc movements, each of them searing a nice flesh wound into his back with each hit.

Vince's eyes started to white out as the pain from the blade strikes, coupled with the increasing blood loss, began to take its toll on his young body. Unable to stay conscious, Vince fell to the ground and blacked out.

"Venora, shall I finish him off quickly? Or cut his little body some more to let the blood loss finish the job?" Riendahr said with a wicked grin as he raised his arm to deliver the final blow.

But before it could be done, Venora grabbed Riendahr's arm to stop him. "Leave him be, we wasted enough time as it is." Releasing his arm, Venora started to continue down the path, which led to the other side of the forest. "Let the forest elements finish him off."

"Right…" Riendahr sighed as he followed Venora as they made their way out of the forest.

As the blood continued to drip down Vince's back, the Amulet underneath his shirt began to glow slightly before it began to pulse. Vince's heart, which had slowed down from the blood loss, began to pick up it's beat tempo until the amulet and Vince's heart resonated as one. Slowly but surely, the wounds on his back, as well as on his left eye, began to close and soon the bleeding stopped...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…


	3. Prologue page 3

_Hi, I just want to thank everyone that actually reads this story! Though it might not seem like it, it's actually hard to find time to do my stories nowadays. But anyway, I won't bore you with the details, Enjoy Page 3!_

* * *

"Ugh… uh… wha…?" Vince muttered as his eyes opened to an unfamiliar sight. Sitting up from the bed, Vince blinked a few times to try and adjust himself to the sunlight before putting his hands on the bed he sat on. Squeezing the fabric to reassure himself that he wasn't hallucinating, Vince closed his eyes and sighed with relief. 

"Lowen… I had the craziest nightmare last night." Vince moaned as he put his right hand to his face.

"Really?" a somewhat unenthusiastic voice said beside Vince. "What happened?"

"It was weird… there was a lot of shouting, and then-" Vince stopped talking when he realized the voice that spoke to him was not the semi-high pitched voice of his younger brother, but with a voice that was somewhat gruff, yet had a soothing tone. Hoping it was his groggy-like state playing tricks on him, Vince turned his head expecting to see Lowen with a hand to his mouth to make that voice… But instead, Vince's gaze was met with a pair of eyes that belonged to a middle-aged male Raccoon who seemed to keep up with his regular grooming, for his fur was neatly trimmed, while the navy blue button-down shirt and brown slacks he wore seemed as if they were pressed daily and were worn with great care, for they were crisp and wrinkle free.

"I mean, sure I'm not this Lowen guy you're talking about…" The 'coon said as he leaned back into his chair before taking a sip of his morning drink. "But if it'll make you feel better, you can tell me what happened and get it off your chest."

"Wh-wh-WHO ARE YOU?!" Vince shouted as he quickly moved to the opposite side of the bed. Spreading his arms, Vince pressed himself against the wall to try and flatten his body to keep his distance from the stranger.

"I'm the guy who found you in the woods last night kid." The 'coon scoffed as he stuck a finger into his ear in an attempt to stop the ringing that Vince had caused by his shout. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't yell in my ear this early in the morning."

Vince blinked a few times and continued to stare at the Raccoon in disbelief. Before the 'coon took another sip of his drink, his gazed moved from his newspaper and towards Vince. With a sigh, the 'coon put his cup down and turned towards the young wolfox. "You mind kid? I'm trying to read the paper, and the way you're staring at me is making me REALLY uncomfortable."

"Hey, I have a name you know!" Vince snapped back as he eased away from the wall a bit.

"Everyone has a name, kid." The 'coon said as he took another sip. "I just don't happen to know yours."

Vince frowned and glared at the man, but then just sighed as he realized that there was no other way around it. "My name's Vincent P. Wolfox." Vince said with no enthusiasm. "But my parent's just called me Vince."

"I knew you'd open up eventually." The 'coon said with a smile before putting down his paper. "You can call me Riley." Riley said as he held out his hand to Vince. "It's nice to meet you, Vincent."

Taking Riley's hand, Vince got a firm grip and shook it.

"So tell me Vincent…" Riley said as he walked to the kitchen. "How did you get those scars on your back, as well as the one on your left eye?"

"The what on my where now?" Vince asked with a confused gazed before cocking his head to a side.

"The scars." Riley shouted back from the kitchen before returning with a plate in his hands. Setting the plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs in front of Vince, Riley grabbed his chair and turned it towards Vince. Grabbing his cup, Riley took a sip of his drink before he sat down in the chair. "You know, the ones on your back and on your left eye." Riley said as he pointed to his own left eye to influence the question.

"But I don't have any sc-" Vince was about to say before turning towards the mirror that hang on the wall next to Riley. Sure enough, there was a nice clean scar on Vince's face that ran from the bottom of his eyebrow to just above his mouth.

"Speaking of which, what were you doing in the woods to begin with?" Riley asked with a concerned look. "Shouldn't you have been at home with your parents?"

Hearing those words, Vince's eyes dilated as the night from before flooded back to his mind.

The Shadows, his parent's death, the Rage he felt… Even the confrontation with the assailants, the attack, and even worse, the failure he felt for letting them escape. The tears that Vince had tried to fight back had begun to well up in his eyes. However, the impact of the truth had finally taken its toll on him, for the tears escaped the grasp of his eyes and ran down his face as he whimpered with deep remorse.

"Hey Vincent, are you alright?" Riley asked with a worried look as he saw that Vince was starting to break down. "Shit, I'm sorry Vincent. I didn't think you'd be that sensitive about it!"

Vince wiped his eyes before raising his head towards Riley. "I was in the woods last night, because I was looking for something."

Riley raised his eyebrows as he leaned back into his chair. "Looking for something huh?" Riley repeated as he raised the glass to his muzzle. Drinking deeply from his cup, Riley brought the cup back to the end table and exhaled to let out the steam that still lingered from his drink. "Like what, a friend, toy, or the purpose of life?" Riley asked with a chuckle in an attempt to make it a joke, but stopped when he saw that Vince was not getting any enjoyment out of the conversation.

"I was looking for revenge." Vince said as his eyes met with Riley's.

"Revenge?" Riley repeated as he put his paw to his chin. "What did this bully do that made you go out into a forest that could be full of bandits and… robbers and the like?"

"They killed my parents and destroyed our home." Vince said as he bore his fangs in anger. "They destroyed EVERYTHING that I loved, so I went into the forest to find them and return the favor."

Riley looked into Vince's eyes and searched for any signs of dishonesty, but what he saw in Vince's eyes was not the lies he expected, but the absence of innocence that he saw in every other boy he's ever seen. "Unbelievable." Riley said as he put his right hand to his forehead.

"IT'S TRUE!" Vince protested with a snarl. "EVERY WORD OF IT… everything that happened to me…"

"Never said you weren't lying Vince." Riley said as he turned towards the young wolfox. "I just can find myself believing something like that happened."

Vince snarled and jumped off the bed. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but I won't take this lying down!" Vince shouted before walking past Riley and towards the door.

Watching Vince walk away, Riley sighed as he looked at the plate of food that had turned cold from ignorance. "I guess I can't let him go alone…" Riley said with a sigh before taking the plate back to the kitchen.

Running out of the house, Vince gasped in awe as he took in the vibrant surroundings of the town he stood in. People were bustling about, yet they were able to find the time to greet on another with a smile. There were two openings that surrounded the town. One path led toward a path that cut through a large group of trees, while the other path went on through a plains area that seemed to be able to stretch for miles. Given the two choices, Vince went with the latter and took the forest path.

He hoped that it would lead him back towards his home as he traveled deeper down the path…

* * *

To be continued… 


	4. Prologue page 4

The wind rushed past Vince as the unfamiliar sights of the forest around him swirled in a haze of confusion and adrenaline. The farther Vince ran in the forest, the more unsure he became as to where he was going.

Slowing to a stop, Vince panted as he moved his ears to and fro. All could pick up was the chirping of the crickets and the cheerful hum of the cicadas as they hugged the tree with a loving embrace. Sniffing the air a bit, Vince was even more uncertain than he was a few minutes ago.

'Dang it…' Vince thought to himself as he hopped in place from one leg to another. 'I didn't get a good look as to where I was going last night, and the fact that it was too dark to see isn't helping.'

Looking to and fro, Vince brought his hand to his muzzle and tried to remember anything from the night before. The attack, the rage he felt, his retaliation and his defeat came to mind as he relived the horrid events, but nothing he remembered could lead him to the path he needed.

Falling to his knees, Vince gave a yell of frustration that slowly turned into a snarl, before promptly pounding the ground with his closed fist. Feeling a sharp pain on his fist, he raised it and opened his palm to see the left side of his right hand bleeding. Looking to the ground, he realized that he had slammed his fist onto a piece of glass.

Clenching his hand, Vince squeezed it to try and keep the blood from flowing and looked down to see his blood drip to the ground. As the drop plopped into the dirt, Vince watched it with zeal, and his eyes flew open.

Bringing his wounded hand to his nose, Vince concentrated and inhaled deeply. As the scent of his own blood filled his nostrils, Vince took a second to memorize the smell and nodded. He now had the key to getting him back on the right path, and he was going to take full advantage of it. Licking his hand, Vince used his saliva to try and clot the blood before lifting his head.

Taking another deep breath, Vince could feel a faint, yet familiar scent. Facing to what he imagined was the north-west, Vince ran blindly into the woods, Lead only by his nose and determination.

As the scent grew stronger in his nose, Vince could already imagine heading back to the house where his brother would be waiting for him…

…

'Lowen…' Vince stopped as he remembered his little brother. 'I left Lowen back at the house alone!' Fearing the worst, Vince double-timed and sped towards the scent of his blood, Sparring nothing in his path as he tore through plants, insects, and cobwebs that separated him and his destination.

However, the objects in his path proved to be a hindrance, as a rather large piece of foliage snagged his pants leg and brought him down to the ground with a thud. Bruised, Vince rubbed his forehead and looked forward to find a drying up puddle of blood in the road.

As he panted heavily, Vince tried to catch his breath before he began to breathe through his nose. Taking the smell of the blood into his nostrils, Vince recognized it as his own. Taking a moment to look into the trees, Vince saw his father's scythe stuck in the tree's limb.

As he looked at the Scythe, he remembered when it was knocked out of his hands and flew to the left into the trees above. If it was directly in front of him in the trees above, that meant his house was…

With a smile, Vince turned to his left and dashed down the path as he felt a rather dark cloud lift from his soul. 'I made it back home...' Vince thought to himself as his smile broadened. "I MADE IT BACK--"

Vince cleared the trees and looked happily in front of him, but his happiness turned to despair as he saw a huge black patch where his house once stood. The wood that used to hold the walls up had fallen to the ground and turned black from the fire, while everything inside was pretty much obliterated from the fire. Nothing but ash remained where all the furniture once stood.

Everything he had that he held dear… were gone. It was nothing more than ash on the wind. But that wasn't what worried him the most. His brother was no where in sight.

"Lowen?" Vince shouted as he desperately looked everywhere he could in a frantic state of panic. "LOWEN?!"

"LOOOOOOOWEEEEEEN!" Vince called out in a futile attempt to reach him, but to no avail.

He fell to the ground as the tears in his eyes blinded him from the world. He not only failed to get retribution for those creeps crime, but he also failed to protect his brother. The pain he felt was worse then the blades that struck him, for he knew that he had lost the battle, and to win this war was next to hopeless.

He was a failure… and had nothing left.

As he continued to stare at the ground in disbelief, He failed to notice the figure that was lurking behind him until it laid his hand on Vince's shoulder.

Looking to the hand, Vince followed it to see who it led to, and was surprised when he saw Riley standing over him with a jacket in his arms.

"I knew there had to be some kind of Connection…" Riley said with a sigh. "A lone child in the woods, covered in blood after running from a burning home…" Riley put the jacket over Vince and lifted him to his feet. "It's insane."

"How… how did you know?" Vince asked as he wiped his tears away. "I never told you anything about what happened."

Riley took a step back and removed the newspaper from under his arms. "It had made the headlines Vince." Unfolding the newspaper, Riley handed it to Vince for him to see.

Vince held it above his face, and to his dismay, Riley was right. The paper shook in his hands as re read it aloud.

'**Tragic house fire kills two, and Causes a disappearance.**'

'It was believed that around 10:15 last night, a house fire broke out in a suburb home outside the city of Salandras. A citizen supposedly saw a thick black cloud in the nighttime sky as well as an odd orange light in the distance and became suspicious. Upon closer inspection, he was alarmed to see a huge blaze on the outskirts of town.

'24-year-old Remisis alerted the Fire Department, who quickly set out to control the blaze and keep it from spreading.

'They were successfully able to stop the fire, but were horrified when they found to skeletal remains in the house. Their remains were unidentifiable, but were believed to be the parents of 9-year old Lowen A. Wolfox.

'Young Lowen was seen outside the home where the fire had started, trembling with fear. When asked how the fire started, city officials were unable to get any answers from the shaken wolfox. However, Lowen told officials that his brother "Vince" went missing after he had got his brother out. Officials assume that he left to get help, but are unable to determine why he's not found.

'Investigators agreed to do some searching around the home for clues, for they feel that it's highly unlikely that the fire started accidentally.

'Moreover, young Lowen is being put into a foster home while they look for any living relatives to care for him.

'Story continues in A-5'

Putting the newspaper down, Vince gave a sigh as he scratched the back of his head nervously. He didn't quite know how to feel, he was glad that his brother was safe, but at the same time, He was constantly and silently cursing to himself for abandoning him in the first place.

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do, would be to take you to the authorities." Riley said solemnly as he looked at the young wolfox. "If anything, they'll know what to do."

Vince watched the ground as a slow breeze brushed past him. Raising his head, Vince turned to Riley. "I'm not going to go Riley." Vince said with a look of determination. "I'm not going to go and have a bunch of people decide my life for me, just because they think I'm young and defenseless."

"Then what are you going to do Vince?" Riley asked before crossing his arms. "I can't take care of you forever, and I'm sure if you told someone what happened, they would do whatever they could to bring them to justice."

"That's just it Riley." Vince said as he took the same stance. "I'm not going to let someone else do something I need to do myself. I'm going to find my brother, figure out why they attacked in the first place, and then get even with them.

"It might take me a year, or even until I grow up, but I plan to back at them no matter what for _**ruining my life**_, with or without help." Vince said as he started to walk back the way he came.

Riley chuckled a bit, which caused Vince to stop dead in his tracks. Turning to the 'coon with fire in his eyes, Vince stomped up to his face and Growled, "Do you find something _**FUNNY**_ about what I said?"

"Heh, you got it wrong Kid." Riley said before patting Vince's head. "You just remind me of myself when I was about your age."

"Adventurous, Bold, willing to do whatever it took to get what you wanted; it's almost like reliving a past memory." Riley ruffled Vince's hair and smiled happily. "I like you kid. I know you probably won't budge on it, but if you'll accept it, I'd be happy to let you live at my home, at least until you're ready to go, Deal?" Riley asked as he stretched out his hand towards Vince.

Vince was dumbfounded. Riley, The raccoon he had just met after a near death experience, was opening his doors to him. Vince was unsure what to do, but as he stared at the 'coon, Vince felt a familiar presence.

Looking to Riley with a slight suspicious look, Vince hesitated to see if Riley would pull his hand back. After a few seconds, Vince beamed happily and grasped the 'coon's hand and shook vigorously.

Vince had found a place to stay, and for a brief moment, felt like he was with family once more.

As Vince and Riley started to head back to the house, Vince looked to the trees above and saw his Fathers scythe.

'I'll come back for it one day…' Vince thought to himself as it slowly started to disappear from his view. 'It may not be soon, but I will be back for you.'

Riley looked to Vince and then to where he was staring to. With a smirk, Riley patted Vince's back as they started to head home.

* * *

Prologue complete. 

To be continued… in Chapter 1.

_Heya everyone! Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter, but with my hectic school schedule eating up my time, and with Gaia stealing what's left of my free time, it's hard to be able to find time and do my Story. Anyway, I do plan on having a bunch of Sonic-related cameos in my story in the actual Chapters following this prologue. Anyway, thank you for finding the time to read the longest story page I have ever typed up._

_Be seeing ya in Chapter 1. Django Urikashima_


End file.
